


Will You Be My Superhero?

by HeeeyAlex (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Cheesy gay men, Depression, Dick Jokes, Erwin Is the overproctective family member, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hange is a woman, I dont know how to write, I hate myself, I will run out of ideas quick, Lame jokes and puns, Levi is not stone cold and actually smiles and laughs., Levi is taller than Eren and nearly as tall as Erwin, M/M, Multi, OC warning, Oc and Erwin are related, Oc is a really good singer, Other, Plz dont hate me, Powerful Lesbians, Sensitive stuff, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shitty descriptions, Social Media, Somewhat inspired by paper towns, Song lyrics will be included, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags still left, Tumblr, What is the meaning on life, asdfgh, curse words, humor?, i mean instagram famous, im horrible at tags, lol, maybe some smut, oc x character, some people are internet famous, tons of typos, typo, um, what is this, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeeeyAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After scaping an abusive realtionship, Amber Smith, tries to piece her life back together. She found a new apartment far away from her ex, a new well paid job and most importantly someone who actually loved her. But nothing in Amber"s life ever goes right so its no surprice when her new boyfriend comes across a life- death situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Superhero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I'm Hungry." Levi grinned, " We've only walked for 10 fucking minutes." I grinned back " Levi. I'm always hungry."

I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away

I've never seen her like this. Weak. Bunerable. Sad. This isn't like Amber, this isn't her at all. I've told her before, ' You can talk to me if you have any problems,' after all i'm her _bestfriend._ I'm supposed to care for her, to protect her , to be there when she needed me, but she didn't let me. 

~~AMBER~~

I really never thought it would get to this point. Honestly, I thought he was going to change, I thought he wanted to change , I thought he loved me. And I still do, I guess some things never change, no matter what happens.

" You need to stop looking at your phone so much, one day youre going to crash into a pole and all im going to do is laugh." That ladies and glentlemen is Levi Ackerman, my over sarcastic, over protective and good looking bestfriend. I stoped looking at my phone, even though there was a rare Pokemon ahead. There was a small crease tugging at his brows ( which are literally goals) meaning he was actually concerned about me. " One day I'm going to leave your sorry ass and all I'm going to do is laugh." There we go, that comment brought a smile to his face. Just I was unlocking my phone, the motherfucking giraffe took my pone away, " What the fuck Levi ?!? That is my property! You do not take away other peoples' shit! " As I pointlessly tried to get my phone back, he stated: "Amber, I know youre an Alien but if you want to pass up as human, you NEED to have human conversations." I shoved him and he shoved back, with way more force than I did. " I'm Hungry." Levi grinned, " We've only walked for 10 fucking minutes." I grinned back " Levi. I'm always hungry." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
